


Grasping At Strings

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Viktor recalls an evening of pleasure in response to Yuuri's poetry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -For Yuuri  
> by Viktor

I don't know my own strength

I should have known

I was obsessive in my pursuit

 

Your Skin

Enthralled for a touch

 

As the door shut

I couldn't bare it any longer

When you turned to look at me

Brown eyes

Lush Lips

Then you turned back

Why'd you turn back

 

It was a rush

Pure adrenaline

Pulling you close

Tearing at each garment 

 

Pulsing

The glaze

I am deep

 

Your warmth swallows me

We are in a rhythmic trance 

Becoming one

 

A cry of elation

It is pure ecstasy

A prolonged release

 

Gasping for air

The caress of tenderness

 

This was my fault

This welcomed folly

With our clothing tattered

Grasping at strings

 

_-For Yuuri_

 

 

 

 


End file.
